


The Crown and the Crow by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, ITPE2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Crown and the Crow by Yuu_chiSomewhere out there is your forever one wearing your Mark on their skin; it's just a matter of finding them.





	The Crown and the Crow by Yuu_chi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Crown and the Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828311) by [Yuu_chi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_chi/pseuds/Yuu_chi). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/The%20Crown%20and%20the%20Crow%20by%20Yuu_chi.mp3)

**Title** : The Crown and the Crow  
**Author** : Yuu_chi  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu!!  
**Character** : Hinata/Kageyama  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : Chose not to warn  
**Summary** : Somewhere out there is your forever one wearing your Mark on their skin; it's just a matter of finding them.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828311?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 01:03:29  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/The%20Crown%20and%20the%20Crow%20by%20Yuu_chi.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20The%20Crown%20and%20the%20Crow%20by%20Yuu_chi.m4b.zip)


End file.
